Where I Belong
by Silvanyx5
Summary: Hello, this is Hiro Hamada. I live in San Fransokyo, a Viking village with my brother Tadashi Hamada. You would think that being a son of a deceased chief would make life so much easier and all, but it's not. There are so many expectations, I don't know who I'm supposed to be, and I don't want to be what they want me to be. So where do I belong? A httyd AU, plot will change later.


**Author's Note:** Hello! Well...I don't think I have ever seen a httyd AU of Big Hero 6 before. I got bored, and can't find any motivation to update my other two stories. I hate writers block. I really don't know where I'm going with this fanfic because I randomly thought about it, so tell me if you guys want me to continue it. Well...enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Hero 6 or How to Train Your Dragon!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life**

**_This is San Fransokyo._**

The clouds that night settled in the starlit sky. Ominous clumps of fog drifted along the shorelines and above the rippling dark waters that surrounded the island which contained the village known as San Fransokyo.

_**It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. **_

The waves crashed onto the rocky shores, and the island was illuminated by burning torches that flickered in the gentle wind. The nearby cliff sides surrounding the village were carved in precision, statues of solitary men stood proudly looming over the houses and docks where previous ancestors were honored.

**_It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. _**

Near the shores of the island were docks, there were carved boats tied and floating in the water. Trailing up from the docks would be the entrance of the village, wooden houses were scattered along the village with the occasional wood fences and barns. The roofs were made of wood planks and straws, each household or small compound would represent one single family name who had lived here for generations. The barns were surrounded by wooden fences as the animals grazed or stayed in doors with feeding bins and water troughs along the sides.

_**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**_

The sheep grazed peacefully, nibbling on the green grass and minding their own business as silent shadows sped over the serene island.

_**The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have... **_

One of the sheep's ears flickered at the sound, and looked up just in time to bleat in alarm as it was snatched into the sky by sharp claws.

**_...Dragons._**

As the sheep bleated in fright alarms throughout the village went off, a Viking barged the door open and shouted curses at the beast that snatched up the sheep. The man shouted in the streets, stopping at the horn stand and blowing into it with a deep breathe in order to sound the alarm. Not even a minute later Vikings were pouring our of their houses with weapons and armor in hand. Shouts filled the once serene village as everybody ran around in chaos and dragons roared in fury.

On a small hill that stood out from the rest of the village laid a house that was much larger than the others. On the sides of the house the wood was carved into many symbols, and the door barged open. Out tumbled a boy of fourteen, and he rubbed his eyes frantically in an attempt to wake up as his eyes widened when dragons swooped down onto the village. The boy muttered under his breath as he ran down the hill and into the village, black, messy bed hair stuck out and made a curtain of black strands in front of his hazel brown eyes.

_**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. My name's Hiro. Unusual name, I know. But at least it isn't the worst. My parents named me Hiro in hopes that I would live up to my name. I don't know why they did that, I guess people here just have high standards. Like the pressure of being a strong Viking wouldn't already be one.**_

Hiro dodged incoming Vikings, and weaved through the crowds in a hurry. That was an advantage of being skinny. The smaller you were, the easier it was to run and become unnoticed. As his head swerved in different directions he let out a muffled grunt as he fell to the ground, a big Viking cursing and yelling a good morning before running off.

Hiro stared at the oddly cheerful Viking that ran off and shook his head as he picked himself up and took off again. Of course, he couldn't go completely unnoticed.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Get inside!"

"What are you doin' out?"

"Get back inside!"

He rolled his eyes and brushed off the shouts directed at him and continued to run. As he was about to skid around the corner he yelped when he felt a hand grab his dark blue tunic just as a dragon blasted a bunch of fire in his path. Arms grabbed his shoulders and pressed him against the side of the house, and his savior was none other than Tadashi Hamada.

He was a really young man, around age seventeen. His jet black hair was neatly trimmed and pointed in one direction unlike Hiro's wild black locks. Warm brown eyes were illuminated by the flames as they met up with Hiro's own matching set. Tadashi wore a dark forest green tunic and a fur vest, leather arm guards, and black cotton pants that disappeared into his fur boots. The symbol of San Fransokyo hung around his neck on a leather string, and a sword was secured to his hip.

_"Hiro?!"_ Hiro grimaced at the sharp tone and scolding tone directed at him. "What is he doing out-What are you doing out?!" He exclaimed exasperatedly, with his hands running through his own hair. "_Knucklehead!_ Hiro, you shouldn't be out here, get back inside where it's safe!" Tadashi reprimanded as his gaze frantically searched his surroundings before grabbing a nearby spear and throwing it in the air to hit a flying Gronckle hard enough to distract it.

_**That's Tadashi Hamada. Chief of the tribe. Although he isn't exactly regular chief material-you know with the bulging muscles and monstrous strength and all. He is famed to be one of the best minds in the village. Wise at a young age, not to mention handsome to all of the swooning ladies that try to flirt with him all the time. He isn't exactly...violent as one would usually think a Viking was. He was famed for solving conflicts without killing or any violence, heck, I don't think he has ever killed a dragon. But his qualities made up for it and he was young so nobody really expected too much. **_

Hiro rubbed one of his shoulders where the chief gripped his shoulders and gradually took tiny steps to avoid being noticed so he could run off again, with his eyes focused on the action around him.

"What have we got?" Tadashi asked.

A burly Viking next to the young chief threw a flaming torch at a nearby Nadder with a grunt. "Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Callaghan, your adviser saw a Monstrous Nightmare. He went after it."

Tadashi scrunched his eyebrows as he bit his lip and his eyes turned to gaze up into the sky. "Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good." Hiro could have sworn he saw Tadashi's shoulders slack in relief and a spark went off in the chief's eyes that he couldn't identify. "Hoist the torches! We'll fire the arrows and chase them off, protect the livestock. Make sure nobody gets killed, move the injured to the healers hut." Tadashi directed before running off again, leaving Hiro to make his escape.

As Hiro ran he panted, looking up to see the fire pits cranked up into the sky and lit up so the silhouette of dragons could be seen flying in the sky. His legs led him to the blacksmith shop, where a man was already hammering away at a weapon.

"Just in time, kiddo." He greeted kindly as Hiro grabbed his apron and tied it around his back.

"Me? I'm always on time, _gramps_." He said with a grin, hefting up a giant mace onto the wall and rushing over to the counter to open up the wooden doors.

"Are you sure? Because your punctuality two days ago says otherwise." He chuckled, wiping his forehead free from the sweat that came with being in the hot forge.

_**The old blacksmith who likes to tease me a lot and treat me like a kid is Takeru Akihiko. He's a grandfather figure to me, he took me under his wing ever since my parents died. One thing led to another and I became his apprentice. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**_

Hiro jumped back as Vikings dumped a bunch of damaged weapons at the window and carried them to the forging table. After he dumped them on the table he scrambled back to the pump and yanked down as hard as he could, squinting his eyes as the heat slapped against his skin and shouts were heard from outside the window.

"We need to lower defenses. Focus on counter-attacks to chase them away with the catapults." Tadashi ordered, and Hiro winced as a bunch of vikings scrambled back when a dragon swooped down from the sky and set another house on fire.

**_See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses._**

"Man the catapults!"

"Let's go! Go go go go go!" A Viking shouted, and Hiro poked his head out to watch a bunch of teens grab barrels of water and run to the house on fire.

_**Oh, and that's Cole, Bard, the Twins Akoni and Alika, and Legolas. Their job is so much cooler...**_

Hiro yelped as he was pulled back inside and groaned when Takeru pointed at the waiting hammer on the coals.

"Oh come on, _please_ let me out! I want to help!"

"_No._" Takeru gently pushed him toward the forge with his hand, away from the window.

Hiro groaned and pushed away the man's hand. "Please, just two minutes. I'll kill a dragon and my life will get infinitely better."

"You have no dragon training, it's dangerous, and you could get yourself killed. You can't even hold an axe or throw a bola." Takeru huffed, and threw a bola into a Vikings arms as he requested it at the window.

Hiro crossed his arms indignantly as an idea popped into his mind, and he ran to the corner of the forge to grab something. "Yeah, so I can't throw a bola, _but_, this will throw it for me." He said, patting his new invention, the bola launcher. He jumped in surprised as he accidentally triggered the bola launcher and hit a nearby Viking in the background.

The black haired teenager snickered when he saw one of the old geezers he hated let out a string of curses and get caught in the net. Turning back, the smile slowly slipped off his face when Takeru gave him a stern look as Hiro smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head. _"Hiro..." _

"Mild calibration issues." He waved off, "I can fix this-"

_"Hiro."_ He stopped mid-way during his sentence and looked up at the man as he sighed. "You can hurt other people with this, this can wait until later-"

"Hey, what do you mean by _'this?'_" Hiro scowled, internally hurt.

The man held up his hands in surrender, "I didn't mean it as an insult, Hiro. I just...think that this isn't the right time for it. You should take it slow, and run more tests so you don't end up hurting people like you did to 'cranky old Carl' over there." He persuaded, with a gentle look.

Hiro sighed, looking down to the ground. _"Fine."_ He muttered. He hesitantly looked up through the strands of black hair that covered his forehead, "Promise?"

Takeru smiled softly in response, and ruffled his hair. _"Promise."_ He confirmed, which made Hiro smile a bit. "Now help me sharpen this sword, Kyla needs it."

The fourteen year old accepted the sword and set it on the sharpener, watching the other Vikings outside battle the dragons with thinned lips.

_**One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**_

Hiro watched as a Nadder crashed into a catapult, squawking as Vikings crowded around it with axe and swords. A Gronckle was being tied down nearby, and other Vikings were currently trying to step on a Zippleback's neck in order to stop it from releasing gas and causing explosions.

_**A Nadder head is sure to get me noticed. Gronckles are really tough, that would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Well those are exotic, two heads, twice the status.**_

Hiro winced as a a blood red dragon roared over a crowd of Vikings as a catapult made it lose it's grip on two sheep.

**_And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the strongest go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._**

The dragon snarled, it's tongue sparking and the flames flickered to life on it's skin. Viking's immediately backed away from the flames, and resorted to using the catapults.

"Reload and fire again!" Tadashi called.

_**But the ultimate price is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**_

Hiro's eyes watched the skies as a shadow zoomed over with a crack of lightning.

_"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN NOW!"_

An eerie screeching sound was heard and with a blast, a flash of blue was seen exploding one of the catapults. Hiro gulped as the Night Fury disappeared again.

**_This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, and never seen it. That's why I'm going to be the first._**

"Hiro, watch over the forge, they need me to help." Takeru said, before grabbing an axe and running outside.

Hiro leaned against the table, "Yeah, I'll just watch over the forge and...yeah."

Once Takeru was out of sight Hiro scrambled to get his bola launcher, and pushed it out the back doors.

"Hiro where are you going?"

"Come back here!"

Hiro dodged other Vikings and pushed the bola launcher as he waved off the others. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right back!" He called, and set up the bola launcher swiftly on one of the cliffs that overlooked the sea. "Come on, give me something to shoot at." He muttered, his eyes darting across the dark sky.

A flicker of white caught the edge of his vision from the light of the moon, and he launched the bola, yelling as the force of the bola pushed him onto his back on the ground. He looked up when he heard a shriek, and panted as he watched a shadow in the sky fall down and land in the forest.

"I...I hit it! _YES!_" He exclaimed with a loud whoop, his eyes sparkling with adrenaline. "I mean, come on, did anybody see that?" He laughed in relief.

He stopped in his celebration as the ground shook beneath him and growling sounded behind him, and turned around slowly only to groan when he saw the Monstrous Nightmare. "Except for you." He muttered, and braced himself as he dodged a claw swipe. He did the only thing he could possibly think of..._he ran_.

The young Hamada panted as he ran from the raging dragon. He yelped as he jumped to the side and crashed into the wall where the Nightmare spat out fire in the spot next to him, and ran even further as the dragon kept firing at him. Hiro gasped for air, quickly ducking behind a totem pole and shielding his face with his arms as burning fire surrounded his sides and a blast of hot air whipped past him. He slowly turned his head and gazed at the burning pole with fright, not even noticing as the Nightmare sneaked to the other side.

_"Hiro!"_

Hiro was snapped out of his daze as the dragon flinched and roared, the person who stood in front of him protectively was Tadashi. With his sword in hand, facing the dragon with a new burst of protectiveness. The dragon roared but Tadashi stood his ground, only watching as the dragon tried to spit out fire but ran out.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes, and held the sword up. "You're all out of fire, now go away!" He shouted, swinging his sword which made the dragon warble and fly into the sky.

**_And there's one more thing you need to know..._**

The totem pole that burned in front of Hiro suddenly gave out, the pole fell to the side towards the docks, making everything catch fire and another explosion. Hiro winced as shouts from people down there were heard. He slowly turned to reluctantly meet the gaze of Tadashi, the young man had his arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and a stern look on his face as if expecting something.

Hiro bit his lip and ducked his head down.

_"Sorry...big brother."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Done with the first chapter. Tell me if you guys want me to continue it, I wasn't sure if I should go with this AU so I'll post this and see what people think about it. It won't be the same plot as httyd. It will change a little after the beginning, its just really similar for the first parts. The second chapter will have stuff that isn't like the original httyd plot. Well...hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think in the reviews! :)


End file.
